


Thy Kingdom Come

by multi_monochrome_colors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_monochrome_colors/pseuds/multi_monochrome_colors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an assassin and is on an assignment to kill the king of Castiel's kingdom. Castiel is a knight and loyally devoted to his king. The two were pinned against each other from the start. Is it their destiny to kill each other, or something much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Kingdom Come

**Chapter One**

The secret entrance was hard to find, which was a problem because the guards could come at any second. Dean made haste to find the entrance before he got caught. The assassin had a complete set of plans on a check list in his mind. The first few steps had been already checked off; traveling to the neighboring kingdom and then map out the patrols of the area around the castle. All of this had taken about a week and a half, which wasn’t a big deal at all. Dean knew this assignment would take at least a month for him to complete. This was to ensure not only his own safety but a thorough job.

This was Dean’s 100th official assignment. Not that he really cared about the ranking system in his creed; he was just picked up by the creed at a small age, his little brother included. This mission was especially important, and nothing like any of the other assignments that Dean had ever received. He was instructed to kill the king of the neighboring kingdom. “Sweet,” Dean had replied with a snarky grin.

Finally Dean found what he was looking for. The assassin pulled up his hood and pulled on the ivy that had grown over the entrance. He rustled around a bit before he found the biggest root. He grasped it tightly and yanked backwards, using all of his strength and weight to pull the root right off of the old wooden door. Dean smiled as most of the passage was cleared. Looking to the left, he discovered that the patrol was about to come around soon. Dean wasted no time to unlatch the door and squeeze inside unnoticed.

Darkness filled the path before him, making Dean squint to even see the walls of the passage. The assassin always came prepared though. He pulled a small lantern from his belt and lit the wick. The oil ignited and the dark passage was illuminated. Dean nodded to himself, remembering to stay focused, and began to move forward. The secret entrance only led to the market place. Scaling the wall of the king's tower would be simple and easy at night; he would easily go unseen.

Dean reached the end of the dimmed passage. He could hear the market place bustling with life behind the wooden hatch above his head. Pulling his lantern to his face, he opened the glass and blew out the little flame while reducing the oil. It went dark once again, the only light leaking through the hatch's cracks that weren't completely covered. The assassin latched the lantern back to his belt and pushed up on the hatch. He peered out into the street. He was behind the stands and people, so all was clear for him to sneak into the crowds. Dean pulled himself up and closed the hatch behind him. Adjusting his belt and hood, Dean made his way into the market.

He planned to buy a few things, blend in and look just like any other traveler out there. His cloak and figure made it seem obvious that he was a traveler anyway. No one would even begin to expect that he was an assassin. Dean made his way over to the first stand he came. The booth was filled with potions and oils of every assortment. The woman at the booth smiled at him, “What can I do for you, traveler?”

Dean pulled the lantern off of his belt and set it on the counter, looking at the potions still, disregarding her eye contact, “I need this filled, and…” He took a small vial off the rack. “This will do.”

“Ten silvers.” She replied and took the lantern to the back.

“Ten!” Dean explained. “Come on, amigo, that’s a little much, don’t you think?”

“Fine, eight silvers. No less!” She disappeared behind while Dean pulled out the money. He set it on the counter and put the small vial in his pocket. The woman came back out with the lantern and handed it to him. “Nice doin’ business with you.”

Dean grumbled, “Yeah, no problem…” He snatched away his lantern and attached it back to his belt. He turned away and went off, going to the food stand next. He grabbed an apple and some of the bread they had. He sniffed the bread; it was fresh and definitely appetizing.

“I hope you intend on paying for that son. Five coppers.” The man behind the stand stated to Dean, most likely expecting him to be a robber.

Dean only smiled though, “Of course.” He pulled out the copper coins and handed them to the man. “Paid in full,” He stated.

“Enjoy.” The man stated as Dean walked away. The assassin made his way through the crowds and ended up by the stone stairs that led up to where the royal and rich people resided. He sat down and took a bite of his apple. It was juicy and good, worth the copper coins he had paid. As he ate, Dean watched people pass by, eyes coming across guards and commoners, even the few slaves. The kingdom was well run, a happy spectacle. The assassin wondered why the king needed to even be eliminated.

“You’re not supposed to be sitting on these steps, Traveler.” The voice came from behind Dean, who looked over his shoulder to see a palace knight looking down at him. “These steps are for the Royal Family only.” The knight firmly elaborated, blue eyes not breaking contact with Dean’s hazel-green ones.

Dean stood up, refusing to be the one to even blink, “Excuse me.” He stated, not particularly rudely, but definitely stating it in way that could come across as disrespectful. The knight stared a moment more, eyes narrowing slightly, “Do I need to send you to the pits of hell and raise you back up so I can send you there again, Traveler?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Dean instantly replied. “Please amigo, I am only new to this society. I did not know of the boundaries.”

The knight took a moment to break the eye contact, needing to decide if Dean was being serious or not. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “It is alright…” The knight relaxed a moment, searching for words. He went with introducing himself. “My name is Castiel, I am a knight of this kingdom. Would you like me to show you where you can stay?”


End file.
